This invention pertains generally to the drying of clothes and, more particularly, to a tumble dryer and method with improved tumbling action.
A common method of drying fabric articles such as clothing is to use what is commonly known as a tumble dryer. Such dryers typically have a cylindrical drum or basket with radial vanes which cause the fabric articles to tumble or fall from one side of the basket to another as it rotates about a horizontal axis. The relationships between diameter of the basket, the speed of rotation, and the configuration of the vanes is important in obtaining the optimal tumble pattern for efficient drying. The most efficient tumble pattern is one in which the fabric articles are maintained in a loosely packed arrangement that allows the moisture contained within the fabric to escape freely.
A typical method of monitoring the moisture content in the fabric is with a sensor located at one end of the basket. The moisture content is measured as the fabric articles fall onto the sensor, and the reliability of the moisture measurements is greatly affected by the manner in which the articles tumble. A more loosely packed arrangement of fabric articles results in more regular contact with the sensor and, hence, more reliable measurements.
As the diameter of the rotating basket becomes smaller relative to the size of the fabric articles, it becomes more difficult to achieve an optimal tumble pattern. The articles tend to become bunched and tightly packed, inhibiting the free escape of moisture contained in the fabric. The vanes on the internal surface of the basket are of only limited utility because the fabric tends to roll off the vanes, rather than falling off, causing the fabric to roll up in a tight bundle. This bundling not only prevents moisture from escaping from the fabric, but also results in less regular contact with the moisture sensor and less reliable moisture measurements.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved clothes drying apparatus and method with improved tumbling action.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character which overcome the limitations and disadvantages of tumble dryers heretofore provided.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by providing a tumble drying apparatus and method in which fabric articles are placed in a horizontally disposed cylindrical basket with a stringer which extends across the basket along an arcuate path that passes near the axis, and the basket is rotated about its axis with the stringer causing the fabric articles to tumble through the central portion of the basket in a loosely packed manner as they fall from one side of the basket toward the other.